


cruel kindness

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [10]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Microfic, Secret Identity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Usually, Minseok wouldn't say "no" to Sehun.





	cruel kindness

Sehun catches Minseok off-guard one afternoon with a surprising theory. “Hyung, I don't think you're entirely human.”

Surprising in its accuracy.

Minseok's eyebrows raise, responding with a simple “Oh?”

It's not what he wants, apparently, because the boy pulls out a chair across from him with more force than necessary and sits with rigid, excited posture. “ _C'mon_. You're flawlessly handsome; you look like a high schooler or something.” He has problems expressing himself, Minseok's learned. It's rather cute watching him flounder. “Super young but mature? You hardly ever eat. Animals hate your guts.” He clenches the fingers he counts on in a fist and points at Minseok's face. “I saw you _hiss_ at a stray dog.” As if that's all the proof needs, Sehun sits back and crosses his arms. “You can't be human.”

“I could simply be insane and devoted to skincare.” He does have a stocked bathroom of indulgent moisturizers and creams.

“You're the most sane crazy guy I've ever known.”

“Obviously, because you're not an amnesiac or anything.”

Sehun slouches, fully convicted in his finding and discontent with Minseok's lack of cooperation. “Hyung. You can trust me, you know.”

“Sehun. Drop it, please.”

He's stubborn and persistent when Minseok least appreciates it. It's becoming dangerous. “ _Minseok hyung_...”

“Do not even say it.”

“I want you to change me.” Sehun's eyes are bright and unwavering. Minseok's seen the look before, in his dreams. It still haunts him, even after so long.

He meets the boy's gaze evenly, thinking of how to change the subject or make it sound too ludicrous for even Sehun to believe in. “Into what? A frog? I'm not an evil wizard, Sehun.”

“A vampire.”

There it is. The one secret he tried to keep from the boy, too perceptive and trusting for his own good.

“Sehun...”

“I only have you, hyung,” Sehun stresses. “Change me, and you're all I'll ever need or want.”

It's too easy to give into impulse, but Minseok has been around for much longer than Sehun. He knows the struggles of his kind. How much a curse it really is. This cruelty will be a kindness. 

He sits back with a sigh, stirring his drink with small swirls of his wrist. The ice clicks against the glass while Sehun waits with bated breath. 

“What makes you think I want to be burdened with you in my eternity?”

The air becomes oppressive. Minseok holds Sehun's eyes and is impressed with his own resolve. The boy's chin and bottom lip tremble, betraying his hurt and anger, and he drops his gaze to the tabletop, saying nothing.

He leaves with near silent footsteps, shutting the door to his room behind him.

His room.

Minseok didn't realize he'd been holding his breath—a very human behavior he hasn't done in decades—and looks around his apartment. The video game consoles, band posters, current music CDs, and a black and white fleece blanket more on the floor than the sofa. Sehun's shoes by the door. His empty bubble tea cups that Minseok always nags at him to rinse and recycle. Signs of the boy are all over. Minseok can imagine the spotless living area pre-Sehun, how impersonal and cold it was, and it stabs through his chest to squeeze his barely-beating heart.

He wants it to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **resistance**.


End file.
